Toshiba Satellite A660
by Athena Puget
Summary: Connor brings home a box and Murphy wants to know what's inside.


**So, since I started off my other fics with Boondock Saints quotes, I should probably start this off with a Newsies quote, so, Carry the Banner, everyone.**

**Mushroom, this counts as the series of fics I promised I'd write you but never got around to doing. And penrose, this is also dedicated to you because you're a lovely, this is ALSO dedicated to Mushroom's puppy Moscow Chill, because I referenced her name in this fic as well. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondock Saints (sadface), but I will be owning a Toshiba Satellite A660 [it's a type of laptop if you couldn't tell] in a few days *darn you UPS delivery for taking so long!***

**ALSO: Yes, I DO actually think Connor and Murphy would be this computer illiterate, they don't look like the kind of guys who would be really up with the times in their technology if you know what I mean.****  
**

Murphy was skeptical to say the least. When Connor walked through the door of their apartment with a semi-large cardboard box in his hand he wasn't sure whether he should be excited or frightened, and upon consideration he just decided to go with confused.

"Connor, what the hell?" he raised his eyebrow as he poked the box.

The blonde grabbed a knife and cut the tape from the package, opening it up and revealing a sleek black square. After a moment with no reaction from his brother he rolled his eyes, "It's a laptop, you idiot."

Realization hit Murphy first, then more confusion, and finally embarrassment at his lack of technological knowledge, "Well how was I supposed to know that? You unveil it like it's the cure to cancer or some shit!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm excited for something other than killing people for once!" Connor spat back.

"Shut up! I'm interested in more shit than you are!" Murphy glared and walked away from the table, not even caring about the computer any longer.

"Fuck you!" Connor tried his best to storm away from his brother; however the confines of the small apartment made such a task rather difficult.

"Fuck you too!" Just like every other time they'd fought, less than five minutes later Murphy's curiosity got the better of him, "So...why'd you buy a laptop?" he asked, walking over to the table and running his finger down the smooth surface.

Connor, who'd practically forgotten what they were arguing about in the first place walked back over as well and began to pull it out of the box, taking off the Styrofoam, and throwing it on the floor while inspecting the different contents, "Because I thought it could help us out…you know…find people…know where they are…see what they're doing…I mean…they have those things facebook or twitter where people will just say exactly where they are and what they're doing all day long! It'll make our job so easy, we won't even have to look for them!" he explained with a smile on his face.

Murphy's face scrunched in confusion once again, "Well why would they do something like that? Don't they know people like us can find them?"

Connor shrugged, "I have no idea…"

"But wait…don't we need WiFi or whatever it's called?" Murphy asked, just remembering the word he'd heard in a Starbuck's commercial, "Don't we have to sign up for that or something?"

"Nah, I figure we can just steal our neighbor's internet, I mean, they steal our cable, it's only fair…" Connor explained and Murphy shrugged in acceptance.

After a pause Murphy rolled his eyes as realization once again hit him, "So, what movie did you steal this idea from _this time_?" Murphy asked as he pressed the large button on the side of the computer, hoping that would turn it on.

Connor hesitated for a moment before his brother sent him a knowing look, "I don't remember, okay? The one that was on the other night about the guy who hacks computers and then gets broken out of jail and goes to Moscow and joins the Russian mob…"

Murphy looked at him in disbelief, "You get the idea of how to track down Russian mobsters from a movie _about_ Russian mobsters? You're un-fucking-believable." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

This wouldn't end well; he didn't see how it possibly could.

**Potatoes.**


End file.
